Memories
by MCPhotos1123
Summary: What if after Jack Hyde accident Ana loses her memory.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up with a start . I look around and i don't recognize the place i am . It's hospital ! How did i get here ?

Ugh , hospital isn't one of my favorite places to be . I actually hate hospitals . I look at my right side and

there's a man with copper hair and he's crying with his head down on the bed and has my hand wrapped

around his , holding it tight. So tight as if his life is depending on it.

Who is he ? And why is he doing what is he doing ? I want to move but suddenly there's pain , i ache

everywhere . I can't keep my eyes open . I want to move . Like really move but i can't . Every muscle of my

body hurts . Damn . Slowly , slowly ... the blackness takes over again . \

I'm taken to dreamland where a little

boy is running , he's so beautiful , he has the eyes colour as mine and copper hair . I'm running after him and

a man following him but his face is unknown and suddenly a mark question is formed in his face...

And then suddenly as if i don't excist the man gets the child and they go on the opposite side i am , the man

holding the beautiful babyboy which is crying again and asking for his mommy.

I wake again . I open my eyes hoping that that was just a dream and now i am back at the

apartament or even at Ray's or mom's but nope i am excatly where i was before . At the damn

hospital . I dare to look at my right again hoping that this time there will be sitting Ray or Mom but

no ! The man is still there but this time he's sleeping . The fine line of his face catches my eyes I

look at him and realize that he's handsome actually . I don't know why but i have this urge to look

at him and i can't stop . I want to run my hands through his hair . Damn Ana get a grip . I look

at him again .. he looks like the one i saw in my dreams .

I lift my hand this time hoping that this time i can actually really lift my hand and it surprisly

works so i do it again , the man stirrs and suddenly wakes ... what am i supposed to do now ?

"Ana...oh god..thanks" he said I just stare at him "Baby,finally,you have no idea how thankfull i am to see you

finally wake , i am really really really sorry for-"

As he was finishing his sentence a doctor around her fifties i guess , walks in and asks " How are

you feeling Mr.s Grey ? "

?

I spoke softly , frowning and being shocked at the same time . " I don't know how am i supposed to

feel after you called me that .. but i guess i am fine although i can't really move " Why am i here

and what am i doing here?"

The man starts . "Ana-"

" You don't remember? " - the doctor a asks

" What i don't remember?"

"Why you're here"

The man looks at me frowning and suddenly his face gets another look,he's sad now.I mean sad,sadder than

before.

I say "No" softly.

I turn to the man again and i don't know why but sadness takes over about him tells i need

to comfort him He looks as he is almost crying. He looks at me and then heads for the door.

What just happened? Why did it happen?How did it happen ? Who is this man?Why am i here?

What?Why?When?

Maybe i look alike like someone and they thought i am that could be dead and that handsome man,that

just before was crying next to me loved her and thought i was that girl and he thought she was still a

;s why he was so sad!

But wait...he called me Ana?

How does he know my name?


	2. Chapter 2

I hear the man's voice screaming outside the door. " Where is Ana ? I need my Ana , please mom you're the only one who can help. You're a doctor. Please bring her back to me. She has to know me"

I can't hear exactly what the woman is saying but her voice helps to calm i hear is cryings now.I picture it myself by the voice i hear:A worried mom holding her son close whose son is crying softly while holding the mother is,there is the ,my relationship with my mom is not as it used to be,i really really feel a powerful love towards may not be perfect but she sacrified a lot and had me at a very young raised me didn't even have time to take in the information about her boyfriend had a child to take care mom...

I'm interputed from my thoughts by the same doctor who was there to check me when i first opened my eyes."I need to make some questions,okay ?"

" please don't call me,it's just...sounds weird..i'm not used too" Actually i like the way it sounds,i want to hear it it by...oh stop it Ana.

I need help with never happened to me before,to think so much of a men."Before" i think to myself.

"What's your name" asks the doctor

Um.."Anastasia Rose Steele"

She looks confused."Well,whats the year?"

"It's 2010,i last time i checked..."

"Sorry Miss but i have to say it's 2011..."

WHAT?!

It sucks that i don't remember even graduation.  
Did i even graduate?

Shit

I need someone to answer all my 'd be ,i need her to come here.

She continues:"Look,you are going to be good as you were before Miss..it's just gonna take a while.I'd like you to start meeting with your husband , since you don't remember him...ok?

" That man is my husband ? " That sex god?How ? Why me ?

" Yes . looks so much after hasn't slept since they've brought you here. Not to mention, he hasn't eaten either . "

" But how did i end up here ? " ugh.

" You've been in accident . " So i've seen the bruises. They look so first i thought i had tripped over somewhere since everyone know how i don't even know how to walk. "I'd like someone from the family to explain it to you.. I'll just your time and when you're ready...we can call someone from the family . "

I just nod.


End file.
